Possessive
by Original Dark Angel
Summary: When Temari wants something, Temari gets it. And Temari is very possessive about her things. Book of Oneshots. ShikamaruTemari.
1. Possessive

**A/N: Okay, this is my first Naruto posting. I was introduced to the series about a month ago by my friend _Seeker of the Charter_ and am now hooked! So all of my avid readers for other series, you can blamer her. It's all her fault. But anyway, I love the Sand Siblings, Shikamaru, Sasuke, and Hinata. And I must say Shikamaru/Temari all the way! So here is a little one-shot for everyone who agrees with me.**

Shikamaru was sitting in the shade, just outside the examinations tower, half-asleep. He had twenty minutes left before he had to return to work, and didn't feel the need to do anything other than catnap. A few moments later and he felt someone standing over him. After an ineffective attempt to ignore the presence, he cracked open one eye and frowned at Temari. "What do you want?"

She stood there, fan in one hand, glaring back down at him. "You are so lazy, Shikamaru. Have you nothing better to do than lay in the shade all day?"

Shikamaru shook his head and closed his eyes again. Temari immediately poked him with her fan. "How troublesome you women are," he grumbled.

"Shikamaru, you are a chauvinistic, selfish, lazy, inconsiderate man," she growled. "Every time we speak, you prove to me that there is absolutely nothing else to your character and the only thing that you are good for is playing shougi and fighting."

"He's also a great kisser," Ino giggled from behind Temari. "Good afternoon, Shikamaru," she added, dropping to her knees beside her teammate and tapping his forehead-completely ignoring the sand ninja turning five different shades of red above her.

"Yes, Ino. Does Asuma-Sensei have a mission for us?"

"No, I just wanted to spend some time with my favorite teammate," Ino cooed happily, offering Shikamaru a sly wink. "You've been so busy with work lately, that I just wanted-"

Ino went flying about six feet and Shikamaru started to scramble to his feet, only to have Temari's fan slam across his chest. The sand shinobi wasn't paying any attention to him though. She was glaring angrily at Ino. "You pig keep your hands and eyes off of Shikamaru."

Ino rubbed her jaw, but laughed at the other girl. "Are you jealous, Temari? A moment ago, you were saying such awful things about Shikamaru-kun. What was it again? Lazy . . . Selfish . . ."

Temari scowled. "Shikamaru is a chauvinistic, selfish, lazy, and inconsiderate man, you pig, but he is my man!" That said, she spun around, slammed Shikamaru against the tree, and kissed him. When she pulled away with a grim smile, she turned back to Ino. "But I'll concede one point. Shikamaru is good for playing shougi, fighting, and kissing. Going out with him just makes it more convenient to do so." During this Shikamaru had leaned back against the tree, hands folded behind his head, and watched Temari with a smirk. "So keep your hands off, pig!"

Now finished, Temari whirled around, picked up her fan, and started towards the tower. Shikamaru turned back to Ino. "You did that on purpose. I suppose I owe you one?"

"Try two," Ino muttered, rubbing her jaw again. "That hurt."

"I suppose it could be arranged," Shikamaru started, but was cut off by his irate girlfriend, yelling from across the yard.

"Shikamaru, come!"

"How troublesome," Shikamaru answered, but he responded to Temari's call, shoving both hands in his pockets.

Temari stood in the doorway with a small frown. "I meant that. You are mine. And I'm very possessive of my things. Are we clear?"

Shikamaru cocked his head. "Crystal. Oh, and Temari?" His hands flashed, and his shadow connected with hers. "Come here." He took two steps forward and she mimicked him. He leaned forward and so did she. This time he controlled the kiss.

Finite Incantatem


	2. Overprotective

**A/N: Okay, instead of going and posting each one-shot as a separate story, cause now I have all sorts of ideas, I'm going to post them under one title and it will be a little collection of one-shots. They can be considered a set, built up off the first one, with maybe a flashback or two, or you can read them all alone as if they don't correspond at all. This one is _Overprotective_ and has to deal with Gaara and Kankuro meeting Shikamaru. Enjoy.**

Shikamaru reclined against his favorite tree, trying to decide whether he should continue cloud watching or join Temari in a brief cat-nap. His girlfriend lay curled beside him, with her head pillowed in his lap.

It was little things like this that made him content. As much as he enjoyed their fights and the spectacular battles of wits, there was something rather calming about watching Temari sleep peacefully in his lap. Little moments like this made it worth having such a troublesome girlfriend to begin with.

He had finally decided to get a few minutes of sleep before the bell rang, calling all of the chunnin instructors back to work, when he noticed the sand. Before he could even flinch, it covered him, pinning him to the tree. Shikamaru looked up at an emotionless Kazekage and a rather furious Kankuro. "How troublesome," he murmured quietly. "I suppose you intend to fight me now."

Temari was effortlessly lifted from his lap by the sand, mimicking the exact position she had been in to prevent her from waking. The sand then hovered her over and relaxed her into Kankuro's waiting arms.

The slow operation complete, Gaara turned back to Shikamaru and cocked his head. "Name? I've forgotten it, you see."

"Nara Shikamaru."

"Why. Is. My. Sister. With. You."

Shikamaru yawned in boredom. "I serve as her escort in Konoha, and I've been dating her for a month." The sand tightened its grip. "Do you truly want to explain to your older sister why you crushed me, Kazekage?"

"You defeated Temari at the chunnin exams and then forfeited. I understand that you enjoy shougi, and are incredibly lazy, but are considered to be a decent strategist. Explain to us exactly why you consider yourself worthy of Temari, the closest thing to a princess our country has."

Shikamaru grinned and played his winning move. "She chose me."

Gaara smirked briefly, and the sand released him before returning Temari to his lap. Kankuro just looked on in horror and confusion. "What are you doing, Gaara?"

"He answered the question right, Kankuro. Now lets get moving. I have urgent business with the Hokage. Oh, and Nara Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru looked up from Temari, to look at the Kazekage again.

"The desert coffin doesn't have to be quick."


	3. Offensive

**A/N: Another one! Gotta love me when I'm on a roll!**

"If you tell anyone about this, I will kill you."

Shikamaru paused, shifted Temari's weight, and frowned at her. "I happen to prefer my girlfriend alive, as finding a suitable replacement would be most troublesome. Which is why I will turn a full report into the Kazekage . . . while Kankuro is in the room."

Temari scowled at her offending boyfriend, but bit her lip as her broken ribs were jostled. "You men all think alike. Your lives are difficult because you make them so."

"Don't start, Temari. If I can't force you to use some common sense, than maybe your brothers can."

"I hate you intensely right now," Temari informed him, even though her arms tightened around his neck.

"Thin line between love and hate. It's unsurprising that that fan of yours blows you back and forth across it."

"You have an answer for everything, don't you?" she mumbled into his shoulder tiredly. She could always yell at him later after the annoying pink-haired medical nin took care of her aching ribs. Next time they came across a large bear by accident, she'd let Shikamaru take care of it on his own, just to make him happy-not that her boyfriend was ever actually happy. Pleased: Yes. Happy: No.

His grim chuckle told her that she had said the last part aloud, and she blushed, but since her face was buried into his shoulder, he couldn't see it. Unfortunately Shikamaru knew her too well and probably knew she was turning red.

"Pain and exhaustion isn't your best combination, woman. It makes you seem punch-drunk," he informed her. "And random."

She pulled away to glare at him and his insufferable smirk. But her usually quick-witted brain wasn't capable of coming up with a new insult, and she ended up weakly smacking the back of his head and muttering, "shut up." Her head was starting to pound and she closed her eyes, moving closer to Shikamaru.

"Don't fall asleep, Temari," came the strict tone. "I want Sakura's reassurance that you don't have a concussion before you close your eyes."

"I'm not sleeping," she protested. "I'm resting my eyes." Apparently she wasn't convincing enough, because her boyfriend gave a skeptical snort, muttered something about troublesome women that she couldn't make out and jostled her again-although this time he was gentle with her ribs.

"Stay awake."

"Entertain me then," she mumbled into his shoulder. "You're not exactly projecting cheery early morning images here."

"You hate mornings. If I projected a cheery early morning image you would probably impale me with that fan of yours and crawl back to Suna."

"I love mornings," Temari argued. "After I've had my second cup of coffee, they're my favorite time of day."

"And if you had no coffee you would stalk about like a disgruntled grizzly until two in the afternoon," he countered. "But I don't think that you're going to want coffee for a little while longer until that headache goes away."

They were in Konaha now, and speeding towards the hospital. Temari closed her eyes again as the obnoxious pink hair came into view and must have imagined the kiss brushed against her temple as Shikamaru lowered her to the bed.

She only wished that she had imagined the offensive teddy bear she found on her nightstand the next morning even if the card around it's neck declared it's name to be Coffee and gave a brief warning that her brothers would want to speak to her by the time she woke up.


	4. Demonstrative

**A/N: I have my files back. HP fanfics updated soon! Naruto fans, check out my other series of one-shots for the Naruto/Ino pairing! They correspond with these Shika/Tema ones. Enjoy!**

"I love Shikamaru . . . I love Shikamaru . . . I love Shikamaru . . ."

"Aww, is the big bad jounin afraid of the little deer?" Ino teased, one of the littlest monsters cradled in her arms.

Temari ignored her and continued the chant with her eyes firmly closed as a much larger one sniffed her. "I love Shikamaru . . . I love Shikamaru . . ."

And she did. It's the only reason that she was sitting here in the middle of the grassy field behind his house while a wild beast sniffed her. It had even been her idea to learn about and befriend the deer while Shikamaru was away on a mission. But that was before Chouji took away her fan.

"You can't kill the deer," he had lectured. "They might sniff you, poke you, or crowd you, but you can't kill them." He then easily plucked her fan from her grasp and slid it into the rafters of the barn where she couldn't reach it without a great deal of effort.

It hadn't been bad at first. One of the baby deer-fawns, she corrected herself-apparently knew Ino well and rushed over. Since Ino scooped it into her arms, Temari was reassured that it was safe. But then this deer came and tried to push her over. When it failed, it promptly buried its nose in her hair.

"I love Shikamaru . . . I love Shikamaru . . . I love Shikamaru . . ."

Chouji finally took pity on her, and lightly pushed the deer away. "You two stay here with Shikako. I'll go help Yoshino-san feed them. Once the others are occupied, you can play with Shikako without the others bothering you."

As he moved away (taking the unfortunate deer with him by the simple expedient of lifting it), Temari cracked one eye open suspiciously at Ino. "Shikako?"

"It is a little deer," Ino defended for a moment before giggling. "And it drives Shikamaru crazy."

"Which is why you did it," Temari snickered. She tentatively reached out and stroked the little thing's head. "Why is this one so friendly?"

"Because Ino-chan makes one of the orphans her pet each year," Shikaku grumbled over the fence. "By the time she's married, I'm just giving her the small herd she's accumulated over the years. It's not like they're of any use to us once she's trained them to follow her about and eat out of her hand."

"I'll have a full-sized herd by the time, I settle for any man, Shikaku-san," Ino smirked.

"Which is why you're still wearing that pretty necklace, isn't it, Ino-chan?" Shikaku countered.

Before Ino could sputter out a reply, Yoshino appeared at the edge of the field. "Shikaku! Get your lazy self in here now!" Shikaku sighed and obeyed, leaving the two girls alone again.

"Who gave you the necklace, Ino?" Temari asked curiously.

Ino's muttered reply was difficult to make out. In fact, Temari could only make out two words: ". . . orange . . . baka . . ."

"Naruto?" Temari teased.

Ino glared at her, sniffed, and growled, "It's a perfectly good piece of jewelry. Why waste it?" She suddenly changed the subject. "Here, hold Shikako for a moment."

Before Temari could protest, her arms were full of fawn. She stared at it in horror for a moment before the little thing leaned its head against her and closed its eyes.

Ino triumphantly held a few carrots from her bento aloft. "Here. Watch." Ino held one of the carrot's in her palm, keeping the hand flat and her fingers out of the way. A suddenly interested Shikako ate it straight out of her palm, and nuzzled Ino's hand in a plea for more. "Your turn, Temari."

Temari mimicked her and was delighted when her efforts produced the same results. Suddenly much fonder of deer than she had been a moment earlier, she stroked the fawn and offered it another carrot.

She missed Ino's evil smile, and didn't even look up when the blonde girl excused herself for a moment. She did notice when she soon became the center of attention for the herd.

* * *

Ino giggled, making Chouji look up at her. He recognized the devilish expression. "What did you do?"

"Nothing."

Chouji stood up and peered through the window at the girl in the field surrounded by the herd. "Food?" he sighed. "I better go rescue her."

"Rescue who?"

"Shikamaru! You're early!" Ino laughed and hugged her friend, probably in hopes of distracting him. "How was the mission?"

"Troublesome. Rescue who?"

"Temari. Ino let her feed the deer," Chouji tattled, earning himself a Yamanaka death glare. "She's become a little popular."

Shikamaru sighed, sticking his hands in his pockets, and headed out to the field, while Ino started chasing Chouji around the barn.

* * *

Shikamaru had to wade through most of the herd in order to get to Temari. The girl was still kneeling, one arm cradling Ino's latest pet, and the other over her head protectively. "Come here, Temari," he sighed, crouching beside her to help her up. "You can put the fawn down."

Temari gripped his arm like a lifeline, but didn't let go of Shikako. "They might trample her," she explained, her eyes wide.

Shikamaru didn't argue with her, just guided her out of the herd's reach and into the barn. Ino and Chouji had wisely chosen to vacate the premises, so he sat Temari down and took Shikako. "She'll be fine. Are you okay?" He was trying to be the gentle considerate boyfriend for once, seeing as his friend had just scarred Temari for life, but she wasn't paying any attention to him at all."

"Poor baby," she cooed at the fawn, petting it. "Did those mean old deer scare you?"

Okay, maybe not scarred for life. After being mobbed by the herd, he wouldn't have expected her to be quite so fond of even the miniature ones. Shikamaru sighed. "For future reference, check anything Ino says with Chouji or me first. Ino feeds Shikako by hand all the time, but only in the barn or one of the small pens. Never out with the rest of the herd, okay?"

"Those deer don't deserve any carrots," Temari frowned in annoyance. "Poor Shikako, no wonder you're so tiny if they steal your food."

Shikamaru twitched. "Temari, she's small because she's a fawn."

"We need to fatten you up, yes, we do," she continued to lavish her attention on the animal, ignoring him totally. Shikamaru closed his eyes and hit his head against the wall behind him . . . slowly and repetitively. "Is human Shika jealous?" came the teasing voice, a moment before she pressed her lips against his. "I love you too," she continued mischievously. "I wouldn't have been out there with the evil deer if I didn't."

"How can one woman be so troublesome?"

**Finite.**


	5. Interuptive

**Interruptive**

**A/N: This is Shika/Tema sorta . . . towards the end. It just builds off of Team Ten's relationship. It also briefly references to my other favorite pairing, Naruto/Ino. This is the history of Ino-Shika-Cho according to Ino with a little bit of a focus on Shikamaru. If I ever truly develop a relationship for Chouji, than I'll do one from Shikamaru on Chouji and one from Chouji on Ino. To complete the circle, ya know? Well enjoy!**

Their team was more than a team of friends. Team Ten was family to each other because of their fathers' connections from being a team before them. So if Ino was a little defensive on behalf of both her boys, no one could really blame her. After all they were her brothers, friends, and companions since before she could remember.

* * *

Ino's first clear memory is of when she was two years old and her father took her over to play with Shikamaru and Chouji while he smoked with his old teammates. She toddled over and plopped down next to Chouji and hugged him tightly. He was in her opinion the best teddy bear to be had. Shikamaru was too bony for hugs, but Ino gave him one anyway and pulled him away from his cloud-watching to join in their games. She was always doing that, dragging Shikamaru out of his private world and into the real one. She worried even back then that if she didn't he would get lost and never come back.

* * *

There was a moment when they were five years old that Ino saw the first tears that Shikamaru ever cried after he learned to speak. His parents had fought much worse than usual, and his mother had kicked his father out of the house. Although Shikaku didn't seem to worried as he camped out on the front lawn, Shikamaru was a wreck not knowing what was going to happen to his family next. When he didn't come into the school for lessons, Ino and Chouji had slipped out to find him. Chouji had found him first, hiding behind the building and immediately fetched Ino. Ino sat in the dirt and pulled Shikamaru into a hug, rocking him as he cried and Chouji explained what he knew. Her eyes glinted dangerously and Chouji ended up taking Shikamaru home with him, while Ino took off on a mysterious errand. When Chouza took Shikamaru home the next day, he found a stern lecture wasn't needed since Inoichi's little girl had appeared and given both of the Nara's a good tongue-lashing. They had since made up and life continued on as normal much to Shikamaru's relief.

* * *

When they were nine, all three of them had been climbing trees behind the Nara household. They had done it a million times before and no one had ever fallen until that day when Shikamaru grabbed a branch that had held even Chouji's weight before. But a recent storm must have damaged it because it cracked and Shikamaru plummeted to the ground. Ino remembered jumping straight down, while Chouji scrambled down from the other tree at breakneck speed. Shikamaru hadn't moved from where he had hit the earth and one of his arms was bent at an unnatural angle. Their friend was pale and Ino knew they shouldn't move him, but she leaned over and lightly ran her fingers over his throat searching for a pulse like her father had taught her. She was relieved to find it, but then her fingers found blood and she took off like a shot for the house screaming for Shikamaru's parents like a banshee. Two days in the hospital, and Shikamaru returned none the worse for the wear. His arm and the concussion had been taken care of. In fact, the only scar he retained from the incident was a scrape along the underside of his chin, barely visible unless you knew it was there. It made Ino shiver when she saw it because it was a reminder of the first time she had seen Shikamaru hurt.

* * *

When they were twelve, they had become gennin together, and then they had entered the chunnin exam. That was the first time she had seen Temari. When Shikamaru had fought Temari, Ino became aware of the fact that the older girl was flirting with Shikamaru and her teammate was flirting right back. She hadn't even known that Shikamaru knew how to flirt and she thought that she had known everything about her two boys. Ino wanted Shikamaru to win so that she could hug him and then smack him. Chouji probably realized this because he moved to Asuma's other side when her eyes started to take on a dangerous shine. Shikamaru, being the genius that he was, must have deduced this as well, because the baka forfeited! This earned him a double blow and he refused to explain the black eye to Asuma during their next training session after all of the excitement died down. Ino's reasoning was that if she didn't keep him in line, who would?

* * *

Then both of her boys took off on a mission to rescue Sasuke without her. No matter how much Ino liked Sasuke, the Uchiha was in no way worth even the risk of losing her two best friends in the world. When Shikamaru came back with a broken finger, she almost cried as hard as when he had fallen out of the tree, but then they brought in Chouji and both of them were a wreck at seeing the skeletal thin frame cradled in Shizune's arms. The hours in the waiting room were a nightmare, and Ino finally left to sit somewhere else to avoid the stifling tension between Temari and Shikamaru. She was grateful that the Sand ninja had come to his rescue but that didn't give the older girl an excuse to sit in the waiting room with the people who loved each other and made their own family out of three. But she did and Temari eventually drove Shikamaru out. Shikaku had to intervene before Shikamaru gave up his standing as a ninja forever. Ino would never forgive Temari for that and when tears and hugs commenced at Tsunade's reassurance that Chouji would be all right, Ino made sure that Temari was left an outsider. A silent message flashed between the two blondes. "You don't belong in my family. You don't understand anything let alone know everything."

* * *

When Ino's first serious boyfriend, a boy from the village dumped her, she sobbed in the comfort of Chouji's arms while Shikamaru patted her back awkwardly. Finally, the genius' lips tightened, and he stalked away. Chouji shook his head and continued to comfort her, rebuilding her self esteem with careful words and gentle reassurances. It felt good to be reminded of how much Chouji and to some extent, Shikamaru, valued her, and as satisfying as it was seeing her ex-boyfriend humiliated in front of the whole village by the work of a shadow. They weren't perfect. But they tried, and Ino loved both of her boys for that.

* * *

Shikamaru turned fifteen first, and Ino received another reminder that the sand kunoichi had not disappeared from their lives as Ino had hoped. She was here to assist with the chunnin exams which meant that she spent a great deal of time with Shikamaru. Ino didn't like it, but she helped her lazy friend start a relationship with Temari (Shika still owed her for that one). Shikamaru seemed happy, or what passed for happy in Shikamaru. Ino and Chouji knew him better than anyone and they could tell. Yet when Asuma died, Shikamaru went to Temari to be consoled. She didn't push him or coddle him like Ino and Chouji would have done, but let him lay there and smoke those awful cigarettes. Shikamaru was an adult now, as they all were. Sometimes they didn't need to be held, but have their spaces respected. When Ino came to call them for dinner, and Shikamaru went on ahead, Ino stopped in front of Temari and uttered two words that she rarely if ever used. "Thank you."

Temari looked at her with raised eyebrow. "I don't know everything."

"You'll learn."

With that, they headed inside. Not that Temari and Ino ever truly got along . . . and neither got along with Chouji's girlfriend from the village when she came into their lives. But Naruto, Chouji and Shikamaru just grinned and shook their heads as they headed for the safety of the cloudwatching hill to play shougi and let the women battle it out.

**Finite Incantatem. I hope you liked it. Please leave me a review if you liked it . . . or if you hated it (a writer's gotta know these things). The Prince of the House (i.e. my cat) appreciates all commentary when I read it allowed and scratch his ears.**


End file.
